To Be Like Dad
by ProperT
Summary: Teddy Lupin inherited his mother’s Metamorphmagus ability. And he even inherited her clumsiness. And he is fine with all of that. Really. But today… today he wants to be like dad. One Shot.


A/N: Yeah a 1 shot to help the get the juices flowing. I know I have other stuff I need to update, but I just haven't had the urge. Hopefully this'll help.

Summary- Teddy Lupin inherited his mother's Metamorphmagus ability. He inherited her clumsiness. And he is fine with all that. Really. But today… today he wants to be like dad. A one shot.

Disclaimer- I believe the sky is blue. And that grass is green. And though I suppose it could be debatable, one thing isn't. I don't own the world of Harry Potter.

--

**To Be Like Dad**

Teddy Lupin was nervous. So nervous he wasn't even taking in everything that was going on around him.

Today was the day he'd been waiting for since he was six. Today was the day he felt like the rest of his life would truly begin. And considering he was only 11, he figured that it was a big deal. Today was his first day at Hogwarts.

He'd boarded the train with a sendoff from his own special little family. His grand mum was there of course. And so was his pretend grand mum Molly Weasley with her husband Arthur.

Of course some of their own kids were there too. Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny, Uncle George- and with their kids as well. They all hugged him and told him how much they would miss him, and he told them the same.

And most importantly his godfather was there. Harry Potter. He'd drawn quite a few looks as they were on the platform, but as usual his godfather just smiled it off and ignored it.

Harry told him to be good. Don't duel. Don't go casting 'eat slugs'. Don't talk loud under the Invisibility Cloak. Remember that Alohamora opens doors, and don't eat too much of Hagrid's cooking.

Teddy just nodded, and waited for the talk he knew would come. And it did.

"I know my life wasn't easy, but it was still some of the best times if my life. I think Gryffindors have the most fun." Harry said smiling.

Teddy just smiled back at him. Gryffindor was always brought up when anyone talked about Hogwarts. And by now he knew that's where he wanted to go. But he wanted to go for entirely different reasons than any of his family could name.

He wanted a connection to his father.

Sure they were always telling him how much like Remus (as they called him of course) he was. But he didn't see it… unless he changed himself to look that way of course. Teddy had inherited his mother Metamorphmagus abilities and her clumsiness. Not that he minded any of that of course, he just couldn't see anything that was proof he was like his father. Even in his normal appearance he featured his mother more. And there was no denying he was clumsy either, the proof was in the various cuts and scrapes he'd managed to accumulate over the years. Yes he had physical proof he was his mother's child.

Everyone told him his father was brave and kind and smart and shy sometimes and just a really good guy. Oh, and that he was werewolf too. Except for the werewolf part, his mother was supposedly all those things too. Well she wasn't shy, and neither was Teddy- so again there was another trait that was more than likely his mother's. He didn't have anything to feel he was even a bit like his pops.

Yes, Teddy wanted to be in Gryffindor bad. And most of the family didn't have any doubt that he'd end up in there. But really, it was 50/50 wasn't it?

"Well the train's about to pull off… you'll write won't you?" Harry had asked him.

"Of course I will." Teddy replied.

And they hugged and Teddy had boarded the train.

But that was hours ago now. Right now he was standing outside the Great Hall with the other first years just as nervous as can be twhen the Great Hall doors opened and he saw the familiar face of Uncle- well Professor Neville now; and he motioned for them to walk in. Teddy remembered Aunt Hermione telling him about the ceiling being bewitched, and he thought she hardly did it justice. It was Brilliant.

And when they reached the front and everyone stopped, his nerves kicked in again. And he tried to remember that even if he did end up in Hufflepuff it wouldn't be that bad. Hufflepuff's didn't have the same rep they used to. Especially after people like Ernie McMilliian and Susan Bones were doing great things in the world. And there was always Cedric Diggory- who he knew his godfather told him was definitely no average wizard.

Teddy was startled as the thing he knew to be the Sorting Hat started singing from the stool it was placed on. He realized that no one bothered to mention the little detail of the Sorting Hat singing- unless this was a new thing. But judging from the non shocked older kids, he guessed it wasn't.

By the time he'd gotten over his shock, the song was almost done.

_Good times you see, _

_Can be found by all,_

_And I will sort you in._

_Work hard, _

_Have fun,_

_Let the sorting now begin…_

There was a thunderous round of applause as it finished, and Teddy took a breath as-

_Avery, David_

-was called to be sorted.

He glanced at the Hufflepuff table and realized they did seem like a nice lot. But he couldn't help but feel that the Gryffindors looked a bit better somehow… or maybe it was just his imagination. He could barely stand still and he was receiving curious looks from two girls near his left.

"Are you aware your hair is changing color?" One of them asked.

"Er… what… oh yeah… happens sometimes…" he answered absentmindedly.

Before the girl could respond another name was called.

_Lawrence, Florida_

Teddy noticed that th girl cringed at the sound of it, but began walking up to the hat all the same. She put the hat on her head and sat down. He noticed that she looked up as if expecting to see something but looked back down none the less. Then she seemed to frown and shake her head at something, and a moment later the Hat's brimmed opened-

_Gryffindor_

She now smiled as she took the hat off, and proceeded to the Gryffindor table. Teddy could help but wish that would be him that would be clapped on the back as took a seat at that table.

And then Teddy seemed to realize that the Great Hall had just become a tad too quiet.

"Er… Ted Lupin… hey Teddy"

Teddy looked up to see his Uncle waving him over. He felt himself turn red with embarrassment as he made his way through the more thinned down crowd to place the hat. He heard whispers as he made his way up to the stool. He knew his hair as probably turning color as he walked up, but it hapened when he was nervous.

"Do you see his hair?"

"It's him, it's Teddy Lupin."

His Aunt Hermione told him that he might have to expect some of this for a while. Not that he was the only person who'd lost both his parents (and grandfather) in the war, but their parents probably weren't as famous as his parents had been. Nor as well liked, nor were the both of them probably members of the famous Order of the Phoenix. So she told him to just remember most people will be quite curious, especially since you're a Metamorphmagus as well. He figured he'd try his godfather's approach and just smile and nod and be as polite as possible, and hope it didn't irk him.

He reached the stool, gave Neville a smile, and pulled the hat over his head.

_Ah, Lupin is it? _

Teddy now understood why the girl had looked up.

_Don't worry no one else can hear- just you and me. So, a Lupin… but I can see your mother's presence as well. She was a big credit to the Hufflepuff House you know? You could be too..._

Teddy started to panic… he as going to be in Hufflepuff… he sighed…

_Something wrong? Have the Hufflepuff bias do you?_

'_No… not at all… I just…'_ He thought as a reply.

How did you explain to a hat that you wanted to be in Gryffindor so you could be like your dad?

_Is that it? Your father was almost a Hufflepuff you know? He held his shy demeanor in front of him to shield his nobleness. He offered up hard work too block his bravery. And I almost fell for it… _

Teddy listened intently waiting for the hat to finish… '_well?'_

_And then he looked at the table where his future friends dwelled, and an odd feeling was thrown before me. I felt his condition. And I knew that only one who was brave could go through such a thing at a young age and still decided to sit before this school. _

'_And you sorted him into Gryffindor?' _Teddy asked knowing that the condition the hat spoke of was his father's lycanthropy.

_Aye, I did. I looked harder and found the nobleness, and the talent, it was clear as could be… then._

_'And I don't have it do I?'_ Teddy asked sadly.

The hat was quiet for a moment. And that's when Teddy remembered that he was in front of the entire school, and was probably taking quite long.

'_It's alright you-'_ Teddy started to think.

_Ah, just like your father…_

'_What did you say?'_ Teddy asked the hat to repeat.

_It's all here. The talent was obvious from the beginning, but the bravery and the nobleness were a bit deeper to reach… just like your father_.

Before Teddy could think anything else-

_Gryffindor_

Teddy smiled happily as he pulled the hat off and looked at it. It was lifeless now, but Teddy didn't care. And then he realized that the Great Hall was clapping for him. He put the hat back down, and strode over to the waiting Gryffindors- who happily clapped him on the back.

He sat down across from the girl before him, who was talking to the kid who he remembered who went first. They smiled at him. He smiled back relieved.

"Flo Lawrence." She said extending her hand.

"Er... right, Teddy Lupin." He said shaking her hand.

"And this is-" she started.

"I can speak for myself thanks." The kid replied. "David Avery"

"Teddy Lupin" Teddy repeated.

"So I heard the first time." He replied.

Something about his last name seemed familiar, and then it clicked.

"Avery? Like the guy who was a Death Eater Avery?" Teddy asked.

"Lupin… like the guy who was a werewolf Lupin?" David replied.

"Watch it" Teddy replied.

He was about ready to punch this guy.

"You said it first. Not everyone wants to be remembered for their father, I'm sure you can relate." David said.

"Actually I can't." Teddy stated proudly, and he couldn't help but continue, "In fact, I've been dying to get in here just because I thought I wasn't enough like him. And now I feel loads better."

"What tired of being a mama's boy? Didn't want to be in Hufflepuff?" David said sounding angrier.

"It's better than Slytherin where you belong isn't it?" Teddy replied back angrily.

Teddy expected David to have another smart reply, but instead he replied-

"Well if I'm here I guess I don't belong, do I?" David quizzed.

And Teddy couldn't say anything. He wasn't about to bad mouth the hat that had just granted his heart's desire. But instead Flo spoke.

"That's enough of that I think. Where you _could_ have ended up isn't nearly as important as where you _did_ end up. We're Gryffindors now and that's all that matters, right?" she asked looking between them.

Teddy nodded after a bit- she was right. And they'd have to spend the next seven years of their life together. And David nodded a moment later.

"Good." Flo said happily.

"I'm sorry what I said about your father… I know he was a good guy." David offered.

"Thanks… and I'm sorry I mentioned your father being a Death Eater, it's got nothing to do with you." Teddy added.

"Thanks."

And the three of them watched and clapped as three more Gryffindors joined there group- including the other girl Flo had been talking to who's name was Kayla Wood.

Later that night after he'd sent off the letter to home to tell them about his first night at Hogwarts, Teddy still felt excited to know that he was in the same house as his father. But he also finally understood what it meant to be like someone in less noticeable ways.

The Sorting Hat told him that it had to look deeper in him just as it had for his father.

And already, just as fhis ather had befriended Sirius Black, he had befriended David Avery.

So sure he was a lot like his mum, but he truly felt like he was a lot like his dad too.

Today was the day he'd been waiting for since he was six. Today was the day he felt like the rest of his life would truly begin. And considering he was only 11, he figured that it was a big deal. Today… today was his first day at Hogwarts.

--

So just a quick one shot. Hoped you liked it. Please review either way. Reviews make me smile. :)


End file.
